


what a beautiful wedding

by TereziMakara



Series: EAD Badworks Stuffs [3]
Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Fanart, Other, Treat, Weddings, ghost_hug/pikachuwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: what a beautiful wedding says a dogekek to a fish_pet, and yes but what a shame, what a shame the pikachuwu is a...
Series: EAD Badworks Stuffs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249499
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	what a beautiful wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> ...shhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> have a treat!! enjoy!!!
> 
> (the song reference doesn't actually have anything to do with the art... or does it?? it was just stuck in my head)


End file.
